Fallen Petals of a Cherry Blossom
by CandlelightChoas
Summary: after remembering her past she has totally changed. she turns into the old sasuke. but who knew that sasuke would be the only one who could change that? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Second story and yell at me after reading_  
**

_

* * *

_

**Summery:** Who knew remembering about her forgotten past would change her whole future? No one has ever asked Sakura bout her past. Mainly because she doesn't like to talk about it. But when she has a dream about it, strange things start to happen. Surprise attacks were given to many leaf shinobi. A strange scar is being left on each of their shoulder. And sakura starts to avoid every one and talk less. Just like Sasuke used to be. No one could get Sakura to be back to the cherry blossom they knew. Not even Tsunade. finally as their last hope Sasuke is called in. Will he be able to bring back their beloved cherry blossom?

* * *

_"Mom…? Dad…?" a rosette haired girl called. Her dainty voice echoed as loud roars inside the empty building. She walked a few more steps then she stopped. In front of her rested the bodies of her most beloved people. Her parents. "Mom! Dad!" the girl ran and screamed while hugging them. Unexpectedly she felt someone sprint behind her. She spun around. Her green orbs were caught in an acquainted pair of eyes. "Don't worry, they may not be with you but they are in a better place." The owner of the eyes said. "W-who are y-you-u?" the girl asked weakly. "Why Sakura, I'm surprised they didn't tell you! I'm your uncle. Your uncle Danzo." The man said._

Sakura gasped and woke up in a shock. Sunlight burned into her eyes. She sighed with relief. It was just a dream.

_But true_

_**Yeah true so what? Let the past be in the past...**_

_Wha- where did you come from?!_

_**I've always was here! Only didn't talk.**_

_I liked it better when you didn't talk…_

_**Hah! Face it I'm talking now and I'm not stopping.**_

The girl sighed again and got up. She was still thinking about her dream. Danzo was one of the elders of Konoha. And one of the elders of Konoha was her uncle? She just couldn't handle the fact. She kept telling herself that it was just a dream. But did it work? No. she had a little bath and got dressed in her usual outfit and made her way to the hokage tower.

**XXXXX**

In the other side of the world a certain Uchiha was certainly being pushed to his limits. "I'm telling you it was a squirrel!" a white-light bluish haired male said. "And I'm telling you that it was a rabbit!!" the girl with red hair said. Apparently it was not only Sasuke who was that angry. "And _I'm _telling you to shut up! Who cares what it was anyway." an orange haired male said. "Suigetsu, Karin, for once will you to stop fighting. Next time I'm going to rip your heads off..." Sasuke said threateningly. "But Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu started it and he would give in." the girl named Karin said. "Yeah right…" Suigetsu said rolling his eyes. He went toward Juugo letting Karin alone. "You noticed how Sasuke is so quiet?" Sasuke heard him ask Juugo. "He's always quiet." Juugo replied. "No, no I mean quieter than usual." said Suigetsu. "Quieter than usual?" Juugo echoed and Suigetsu nodded. "Nope" Juugo said. "Why don't you go ask him." said Juugo. Suigetsu sighed and went over to Sasuke. "Hey what's gotten into you? You've been weirder than usual. You don't threaten us every day you know!" Suigetsu said. "Mind your own business Suigetsu." Sasuke replied. "See another sign. Common dude, what's wrong?" Suigetsu asked. "Want me to repeat? Mind your own business." Sasuke repeated. "Kami-sama" Suigetsu sighed and went away.

_**He noticed huh?**_

_What the- where did you come from? Most importantly when did you come here?_

_**I was always here only I didn't talk! But it's strange only he noticed when you were trying to hide your feelings so much isn't it?**_

_Hn._

_**Dude your part of me in your point of view I'm part of you so speak plainly.**_

_Whatever_

_**You miss her don't you?**_

_Hn._

_**You and I both know we don't like to repeat. Just say it**_

_Whatever, annoying_

_**You're just going to say that huh? Same you always said to her. The word that broke her heart. We were the only ones with her that night. And we were to be with her and guide her. That's what mom said but what do you do. But all you did was what that traitor said. Now look at the mess you're in! More importantly what the mess she's in! That dream Sasuke! You had it means she would have had it too. She's in trouble Sasuke and you're the only one who can help her. Go back Sasuke! Go back to Konoha! Go back home!**_

Sasuke knew his inner was telling the truth but he didn't give in. he wanted revenge. He didn't want the stupid village. He had made his choice. The choice he wanted. The one he needed. Then why didn't he feel happy with? Why didn't he feel satisfied? "Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Are you there?" a voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "Hn." He replied. He looked at the horizon.

_Maybe it's time…_

"We're going to Konoha" Sasuke said.

_I just hope I'm not too late…

* * *

_

_**I know short. **_

_**Sooo sorry. **_

_**I got very less time with the exam near and all so this i all i could do. Next chapter hopefully will be up in a week or two..**_

**BitterSuger**


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner **_

**Phone ringing/ author's note**

**

* * *

Recap: **"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Are you there?" a voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "Hn." He replied. He looked at the horizon.

_Maybe it's time…_

"We're going to Konoha" Sasuke said.

_I just hope I'm not too late…_

**

* * *

"**What?!" Karin screamed. "You can't be serious. That's the village you wanted to destroy! We can't be going there! They'll kill us!" "Cool it Karin." Suigetsu said. "Be quiet" "Sasuke are you sure you want to go there?" Juugo asked. "That's my final decision. We may be too late when we get there…" Sasuke said. Suigetsu smiled.

_Its time you cane to your senses…._

" I guess that means no stops until were there. Be right back." He said and left suddenly deeper into the woods.

**XXXX**

I swirled around and looked at my phone. For some reason I wanted it to ring. Then suddenly it rang

**Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dow-**

Yellow?

_Ehy Tohru? It's me Suigetsu._

Hey where are you?! Ryuu-sensei went crazy after you disappeared into nowhere!

_Doesn't matter. You are in Konoha right?_

Yeah…why?

_Well I've been traveling with Sasuke-_

Wait Sasuke? You mean the Sasuke Uchiha? The one Sakura-san and Naruto-san has been looking for.

_Yeshhh!! Well he lived in Konoha and he decided to go back!! Well probably be-_

You mean the Sasuke who was with Sakura-hime **that **night?

_Yesss now please don't interrupt_

Owkai

_Well we'll probably be there in a few days…the whole team is going_

Really?! Should I tell Sakura-san? She'll be most thrilled!

_No, no please don't. I don't think she should know.._

Come to think of it…I think she had dreamed… she pretty not her herself…

_So it's decided, do NOT tell her!_

Hehe owkai

_Well see ya_

Suigetsu.. you are also coming right?

_Yea I am_

It means I will be seeing you… well see you soon…Suigetsu…kun..

**CLICK**

"Suigetsu...kun?" Suigetsu asked to himself. Immediately he blushed. "she was just playing with you just shake it off" he instructed himself. He almost skipped to the group. He tried to make the red color go off from him cheek but he couldn't. "Suigetsu are you blushing?!" Karin asked/yelled when she saw Suigetsu. "well, are you?" she repeated. But to his answer was silence. "Let's go?" Suigetsu stated more than asked.

**XXXX**

**Sakura POV**

_Flashback_

_Sasuke-kun really I'm fine!" I insisted. "No Sakura I can see you aren't." Sasuke replied. After a moment of silence he said. "I saw what happened last night…"_

Flashback

"Sakura? Sakura?" I heard a voice call me. I stepped out of my trance. "Huh?" I asked. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you" Aki, a girl who walked in the hospital said. "Okay..." I said and went to see Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me shishou?" I asked. "Yes Sakura. You have been avoiding me ever since last night. Did something happen?" she asked. Silence was my reply. "Sakura I'm asking you this question as the hokage, and your shishoi and as your aunt. Sakura..?" she kept pushing me until I couldn't take it. "I'm just tired okay?! Every day I have to come to the hospital and my shift lasts for like forever! Then I have to go home and clean the house!" I was trying to hold back my tears. "And every day it reminds me of my past! Every day it makes me want to get revenge! But how can i?!" by now tears were running down my cheeks "I don't even get time to train! You just don't understand!!" I screamed and with tears rolling down my cheek I ran home. They just wouldn't understand.

**XXXX**

**Normal POV**

"Are we there yet?" Karin screamed. "Why are we going there anyway? That place is full of brats. Especially that pink haired one and that dark blue haired one…" Karin said. The very moment Suigetsu and Sasuke stopped in their tracks. "What did you say _Karin?_" they both hissed. Karin would have snapped at Suigetsu if Sasuke wasn't asking her the question but since he was... "n-nothing Sasuke-kun" she whimpered."If you ever make fun of those two I swear!" Suigetsu started. "Let it be Suigetsu. We've got more important things to focus on than her." Sasuke said and shot her a glare. The gang continued their journey…but they didn't realize that they were only heading to make trouble.

* * *

**Kay finally.... ive been soo busy!!!**

**when the exams are over i promise that ill start updating soon. and i got this other idea for a story tell me what you thing in reviews. oh and atleast 5 reviews for next chap!!**

**A Twist In Time**

**_ Sakura had always wished to go back in time. She of couse had many reasons. the next morning she wakes up and finds herself in her genin form. But she wasn't alone. Sasuke and Naruto had also traveled in time. How will they survive the terrible past they all were trying to forget?_**

**There a short summery of how its gunna be. R&R!!**

**-BitterSuger-  
**


	3. AN BAAAD NEWS!

**Hey guys this is BitterSugers cxuin. Call me Nami and BitterSuger Aki or Fawn. Well, Fawn is grouned. She yelled at her little brother and fought like mad and now she's grouned. _For 2 months!_ So ill probably be updating the story since I know Fawn's plot. But the next chapter wont be out until i have 5 reviews soo review and i promise that my writing will be as good as Fawns. Laterz!**


End file.
